playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stds181993/Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XXL (or XL 2) Rivalries
What if they made a sequel to Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL and it had Rivalries? For those of you who don't know, Rivalries is a feature present in the Street Fighter series and Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale where 2 characters meet each other and fight to prove who's the best fighter between them. Rivalries can either come off as pretty obvious (Jak and Daxter vs. Ratchet and Clank) or as surprisingly unexpected (Evil Cole MacGrath vs. Fat Princess). So expect to see many Rivalries here that either don't make sense or that you imagined happening in your heads. With all that said, let's start off my list of Rivalries in Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL 2: #Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) vs. Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) #Chowder and Kimchi (Chowder) vs. Ed, Double D and Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) #Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) vs. Bulkhead (Transformers: Animated) #Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) vs. Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) #Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) vs. Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Numbah One (Codename: Kids Next Door) vs. Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) #Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) vs. Ice King (Adventure Time) #Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) vs. Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #Mac and Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) vs. Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) vs. Robotboy and Tommy Turnbull (Robotboy) #Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) vs. Numbah Two (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) vs. Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) #Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) vs. Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) #Captain Planet (Captain Planet) vs. Doyle Blackwell (The Secret Saturdays) #Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) vs. Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #Vilgax (Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) vs. Gorrath (Megas XLR) #Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) vs. The Joker (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) #Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Omniverse) vs. Numbah Four (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) vs. Drew Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) #Him (The Powerpuff Girls) vs. Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Young Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) vs. Beast Boy (Teen Titans) #The Scotsman (Samurai Jack) vs. Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) vs. Starfire (Teen Titans) #Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door) vs. Skunk (Skunk Fu) #Aku (Samurai Jack) vs. Slade (Teen Titans) #SpaceGhost (SpaceGhost: Coast to Coast) vs. TOM (Toonami) #Cow and Chicken (Cow and Chicken) vs. Weasel and Baboon (I Am Weasel) #Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) vs. Starscream (Transformers: Animated) #Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) vs. Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) #Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) vs. Megatron (Transformers: Animated) #Red Guy (Cow and Chicken/I Am Weasel) vs. Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Numbah Three (Codename: Kids Next Door) vs. Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #Numbah Five (Codename: Kids Next Door) vs. Sari Sumdac (Transformers: Animated) #Shaggy and Scooby (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) vs. V.V. Argost and Munya (The Secret Saturdays) #Nergal (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) vs. Mystique Sonia (Hero: 108) #Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne) vs. Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) #Sam, Clover and Alex (Totally Spies) vs. Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #Brian and Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) vs. Johnny and Dukey Test (Johnny Test) #Robin (Teen Titans) vs. Batman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) #Cyborg (Teen Titans) vs. Coop and Jamie (Megas XLR) #Raven (Teen Titans) vs. Bumblebee (Transformers: Animated) #Terra (Teen Titans) vs. Lin Chung (Hero: 108) #Kiva (Megas XLR) vs. Rook Blonko (Ben 10: Omniverse) #Ami and Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) vs. Sunny Bridges and Lil' D (Class of 3000) #Adam and Jake (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) vs. Andy and Rodney (Squirrel Boy) #Dr. Kamikazi and Constantine (Robotboy) vs. Dr. Wasabi and Bubba (Chop Socky Chooks) #K.O. Joe (Chop Socky Chooks) vs. Jumpy Ghostface (Hero: 108) #Chick P (Chop Socky Chooks) vs. Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) #Chuckie Chan (Chop Socky Chooks) vs. Prowl (Transformers: Animated) #Rabbit (Skunk Fu) vs. Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #Doc Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) vs. Optimus Prime (Transformers: Animated) #Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) vs. Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) #Ratchet (Transformers: Animated) vs. Psyphon (Ben 10: Omniverse) #Skips (Regular Show) vs. Fiskerton (The Secret Saturdays) #Lion-O (Thundercats) vs. Mighty Ray (Hero: 108) #Lance, Ilana and Octus (Sym-Bionic Titan) vs. Bobo Haha and Agent Six (Generator Rex) #Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) vs. Lazlo, Raj and Clam (Camp Lazlo) And that's it for the Rivalries. Before you put comments about how some characters don't fit in the roster (mainly the ponies and Brian and Stewie), I would like to say that this is my list and those characters can be in the roster as guest characters, I mean one can dream right? If you have better ideas for a Rivalry, please post your comments as I will read them and then I'll think about it. Bye for now. Category:Blog posts